l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daigotsu Rekai
Daidoji Rekai led a long and interesting life. She was born into the Daidoji family of the Crane Clan and became one of the elite Daidoji Harriers. During her life she was involved in several major events throughout the Empire. Some of these events include battling the Lying Darkness, managing to rescue half of the New Tao, fighting in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate alongside her daimyo, Daidoji Uji, and eventually becoming the Daidoji Daimyo. Eventually she resigned her position to join the forces of the Lost as Daigotsu Rekai. Family During the early years of Toturi's reign as Emperor, a wealthy Kakita Duelist requested the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Uji permission to marry with one of his most gifted students, Daidoji Rekai. Despite the marriage would benefit both families, Uji despised the arrogant man, and informed the duelist that Rekai was already betrothed. The Kakita left, and Uji then notified Rekai and another of his vassals, Daidoji Kyobu, that they would be wed in a month's time. The marriage was difficult, but in time both Kyobu and Rekai came to admire and respect one another. Secrets of the Crane, p. 30 Death of Toshimoko After the Emerald Armor and Kakita Toshimoko's father's daisho were found in the shores of Otosan Uchi covered with blood, the Emerald Champion was rumored to be dead. Rekai would not believe her sensei was dead unless she saw his body. Clan Letter to the Crane #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) Rekai went to serve the Daidoji Daimyo, Daidoji Uji. Legions Part 1, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Tao of Shinsei In 1132 the Grey Crane summoned her, who was, in truth, Kakita Toshimoko. He had been wounded when he faced Akodo Kage. Ninja Tricks (Dark Journey Home flavor) Toshimoko knew the kolat had stolen the Tao of Shinsei, including the New Tao, Clan Letter to the Brotherhood of Shinsei #8 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) and only Kage knew where it was. Toshimoko had recovered one half, which passed to Rekai. Toshimoko commanded Rekai to recover the records. Kakita Teacher (Ambition's Debt flavor) She swore to succeed where he had failed. Forgotten Lesson (Honor Bound flavor) Toshimoko knew that Rekai's Unicorn steed was the only hope to outrace the Shadow that would surely come to destroy the precious scrolls. Rekai's steed, born of the line of Otaku Kamoko's own war stallion, bore her successfully, and half of the Tao was saved. The Crane Clan, by Edward Bolme and Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #15) The Tao had been stolen by the Kolat attempting to protect it from the Lying Darkness. Some of the Kolat planned to revise the Tao, changing bits to suit them, Ikudai (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) but others disagreed. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 Aided by the Kolat The tracks Rekai found sent him toward Nikesake, near the Isawa Mori. She was seeking the son of the commanding officer, Kakita Sutebu. Sutebu, supposedly an artist, was, in truth, a kolat. When he would leave the city for several days he would tell people that he was going to the forest to get inspiration for his paintings. During night a sudden blizzard covered the area and Sutebu was supposed missing or even dead by the weather. Rekai went to find the man in the middle of the blizzard, but came upon a monk named Ikudaiu instead. Ikudaiu informed her that Sutebu was already dead, as was the ronin messenger Sutebu was trying to met. Both men had been hunted by minions of the shadows, Shadows, by Shawn Carman Half of the Tao was presumed lost Heimin Village (Fire and Shadow flavor) when the ronin who carried it was hunted down by the Lying Darkness. The scrolls were scattered across a cliff, and eventually falling into the sea. Run For Your Life (Fire and Shadow flavor) Rekai was instructed to take the package Ikudaiu was carrying and guard it. The package contained the other half the Tao of Shinsei. Ikudai felt that the Shadows were hunting him, and Rekai had to take it and flee to safety. The lost of half of the New Tao had affected Asahina Dorai. He was leader of the Kolat, at that time. The Kolat's used their resources in helping the Empire fight the Lying Darkness. Asahina Dorai decided to permit the safe return of the other half of the New Tao that Rekai had been given, The Legion of the Dead: The Tiger's Apprentice even disobeying his master. Clan Letter to the Crane (Imperial Herald v4 #2) When Rekai returned she came to a temple, where minions of the Shadow attacked her. She was saved by Dorai who destroyed the Goju with his spells. Dorai admitted, obliquely, that he was a kolat to Rekai when he passed along greetings from Kage. Kage was a known kolat member, although supposedly dead. Relief (Fire and Shadow flavor) War against the Shadow Takao explained to Daidoji Rekai that in order to deafeat the Shadow, mortals must do what gods would not. They must give the Shadow a name. Maintain Balance (Fire and Shadow flavor) Oblivion's Gate When Rekai was patroling with her scouts they were ambushed by shadowspawn. Rekai was nearly killed, but the timely arrival of Daidoji Uji allowed her to flee, while Uji made his stand. When Kuwanan and Rekai came to see what had happened to the Daidoji Daimyo they a battlefield of dead, both mortal and shadowspawn. Uji was believed dead. From behind the Goju corpses appeared Uji, grievously wounded. He never truly healed. The Unicorn Clan gifted Rekai with Kamoko's Daikyu, shortly before the race to Volturnum. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 54 In 1133 she fought at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Her husband Daidoji Kyobu was killed in the fighting. Rekai in the Imperial Court Rekai was stationed on the Imperial Court at the command of Kakita Yoshi after Toturi I retook the throne. Legacy of the Naga, Part 3, by Edward Bolme Son The incredible resemblance between her dead husband and their son Daidoji Kikaze overwhelmed Rekai, who decided to send him away to study with the Harriers of Mountain's Shadow Dojo. Daidoji Daimyo In 1150, immediately after Rekai received news about the end of the War of Spirits, Uji was attacked in her presence by six Daidoji loyal to the Steel Chrysanthemum. Uji, with Rekai's help, killed the assassins, but not before they fatally wounded the aging daimyo. Uji died in his bed, in the presence of Rekai, his trusted assistant and chosen successor. Snow Crane Tattoo (Spirit Wars flavor) It took her three months to get used to the fact that he was gone. She requested her son to take his place at her side, but Kikaze refused. Years later, when he learned that Rekai planned to retire, Kikaze appeared at Shiro Daidoji to be recognized formally as her heir. Shiro Hiruma Besieged When in 1159 Hida Kuon received reports that Shiro Hiruma was beseiged by the Oni Lord Shikibu no Oni, he was forced to promise no forces would be taken away from the Kaiu Kabe to aid the Hiruma. Instead he sent a message to Yasuki Jinn-Kuen in Yasuki lands, who was to gather troops as swiftly as he could. The only available forces was a unit of Daidoji Iron Warriors led by Rekai.Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf Rekai accepted the request for aid, despite the Second Yasuki War between both Clans had still not ended. Rekai and her troops swiftly crossed the Kaiu Wall with aid of the Iuchi, and assisted Hiruma Castle. The Hida commander of the Wall gave Rekai some of the lost Lady Doji's Tears in thanks.The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Seppun Toshiken Rekai attended the court of Kyuden Kakita in 1160. She had come upon two of Lady Doji's Tears, thought lost during the Clan War, and wished to present them to a very ill Seppun Toshiken in hopes of saving the mans life. Toshiken was assassinated before they could be used on him, but the tears were successfully used by Toturi Miyako to drive away the assassin Daidoji Megumi and to destroy the Dairya's Cackling Skull. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Tainted Refugees One of his men, Daidoji Gudeta told her his meeting with a tainted shugenja, Katsu. The shugenja had healed Gudeta when he traveled one year ago alone in the Shadowlands, but the Crane had lost the memory of that day. Through dreams Katsu contacted him and went to Oni Mura. There asked Gudeta if the Crane Clan could receive refugees of the Shadowlands that, just like him, wouldn't be willing to submit their minds to the Taint. Rekai and the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa agreed, hoping to get information of Daigotsu. The first of this refugees was the monk Komaro, and put him under the supervision of Sekawa and the Jade Magistrates. Lost in the Darkness, by Shawn Carman Corruption In 1164 Rekai was convinced by the Shadow Dragon that her son would fall to the Rain of Blood if he did not have strength of a purpose. The dragon proposed that the thirst to have her killed if she was corrupted would see him through the rain. Rekai was feeling her age and was dying from an illness, so she accepted the corruption. Rekai joined the Daigotsu family, becoming Daigotsu Rekai. The Taint rejuvenated her and she regained her beauty. Dealing with Shadows, by Brian Yoon Tainted Refugees Camp In 1166 in the City of the Lost Daigotsu told Rekai about a camp for redeemed tainted Samurai from the Shadowlands situated in the Crane lands, bargained by Katsu. In 1167 Rekai destroyed the camp, taking with it information gathered regarding Daigotsu's weaknesses. She killed the Daidoji commander, Daidoji Tae during the attack. Spying the Imperial Palace Chuda Isoruko and Rekai commanded ancient gaki in Toshi Ranbo to spy on the Emperor for the Shadowlands. In return Rekai would bring war upon this land once more. These act eventually would lead in the dawnfall of the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. The gaki were forbidden to act inside the palace, but they could attack in the balconies, far less secure. The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Capture In 1167 after the death of Rosoku, the descendant of Shinsei, Rekai addressed a letter to the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa with detailed information of the assassin. Rekai travelled to Toshi Ranbo, where she secretly met with Sekawa. Despite offering to willingly give information, and the name of Rosoku's assassin, Shukumei, the Jade Champion tricked her to capture Rekai. She was tortured to give more information. The Final Keeper, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Sekawa did not know what were she doing in the Imperial City. Later Sekawa imprisoned her under Asahina Keitaro's watch at Kosaten Shiro. Escape This year during the Dragon Clan's attack on Kosaten Shiro Rekai exploited the Dragon attack to escape and set fire to a significant quantity of gunpowder that the Daidoji Harriers had concealed within the castle for storage. The resulting explosions inflicted a severe damage in the castle structure. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 3 The Wanderer In 1168 the ogre Moshangoru saw how a wanderer entered alone in the Shadowlands, and recognized him as the Emperor Toturi III. The ogre guessed Naseru was finding the Tomb of the Seven Thunders and he quickly informed the Oni Lord Kyoso no Oni. The beasts of Jigoku were at fight with the Empire and also against the human followers of Daigotsu, the Lost, in the Time of Demons, and Moshangoru was playing both sides until a winner became obvious. Shortly after Rekai ambushed the ogre and forced to inform her what had he reported to her enemy. The ogre this time told the location of the Tomb, which was known by him, but he had avoided to pass the information to Kyoso. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Battle at the Tomb Rekai led a cavalry unit of Lost to defend the Emperor at the Battle at the Tomb in 1168. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman She entered the Tomb of the Seven Thunders to find the Emperor already joined by members from all the Great Clans, amongst which were her son Daidoji Kikaze and her former captor Asahina Sekawa. Toturi III granted her free release after the battle if she would promise to lead the surviving forces back to the Kaiu Kabe. She also could retrieve one of the artifacts of the Tomb. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Returning to the Empire Rekai agreed to this proposal, and the Rokugani forces fled the tomb carrying various artifacts. During the return to the wall, Kikaze attempted to kill Rekai with a jade dagger, but failed, further fueling Rekai's hatred for her son and the Crane Clan. Sekawa reminded Rekai that any hope her lord ever had for his petition to be considered would die with her departure. Rekai despised of her son but remained with them. Before they were safe inside the Wall the retreating forces would be caught by the oni which were chasing them. Shiba Aikune, Mirumoto Rosanjin and Yoritomo Katoa remained behind to delay the monsters from the retreating forces. After leading the survivors to the wall, Rekai returned to inspect the remains of the battlefield. She found a shard of the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng. A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske Scarab Case Rekai had recovered a netsuke from the Tomb. It contained sand from the Burning Sands, but the sand was stolen by the Nezumi Tik'tch. The powers of the sand and the Scarab Case itself were not known by Rekai, although the Ghul Lord Th'lazz was extremely fascinated by the box. The case attracted the attention of the Monkey Man, who came to Daigotsu with a warning of great danger approaching Rokugan. It was the first news of the Kali-Ma and the Destroyers that had reached the Empire. Spider Clan Rekai joined the Spider Clan after its formation by Daigotsu, and served as the taisa of the Seventh Legion of the Daigotsu Army. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 25 Fumisato Daidoji Fumisato received a great deal of information about Rekai from Bayushi Sunetra.Acts of Virtue, by Nancy Sauer Once he informed Doji Domotai, she tasked him with Rekai's destruction. Prelude, by Nancy Sauer Daigotsu's Task Daigotsu ordered Rekai to survey an old man. It obliged her to enter and journey in several places of Rokugan, which eventually would lead in her demise. She did not know who was him, and why the Dark Lord was interested in his safety. Autumn Chronicles, by Nancy Sauer The only man Daigotsu was interested in at that time was Fu Leng, severed from Jigoku and becoming a mortal man. Death Rekai was killed in Crane lands in the late autumn of 1171, when Daidoji Fumisato, Daidoji Gempachi and Daidoji Yaichiro set a successful ambush. They were helped in the fight by a bear spirit from Chikushudo. See also * Daigotsu Rekai/Meta External Links * Daidoji Rekai (Hidden Empire 1) * Daidoji Rekai Exp (Dark Journey Home) * Daidoji Rekai Exp2 (Soul of the Empire) * Daigotsu Rekai Exp3 (Drums of War) * Daigotsu Rekai Exp4 (Khan's Defiance) Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Lost